


Mirth and Mythicality

by holdbythenotsharp



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, I Wrote This For Me But Ya'll Can Read It If You Like, M/M, No Beta - We Die Like The Multi-Part Episode Format, Playboy Link, Priest Rhett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdbythenotsharp/pseuds/holdbythenotsharp
Summary: There is no greater misfortune in this world than that of being born second. A man may be in possession of all the virtues in the world, but never receive the attention he rightfully deserves, if he has had the tragedy of an older brother bestowed upon him. Mr Rhett McLaughlin, the younger son of a gentleman, was very familiar with the burdensome consequences his birth order presented, despite having done rather well for himself in life, all things considered.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 9





	Mirth and Mythicality

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no originality, I love Jane Austen and this is nothing but her words recycled and regurgitated. 
> 
> Rated M for eventual smuttiness, but I'll offer a heads up when it happens, if you'd rather avoid that sort of a thing.

There is no greater misfortune in this world than that of being born second. A man may be in possession of all the virtues in the world, but never receive the attention he rightfully deserves, if he has had the tragedy of an older brother bestowed upon him. Mr Rhett McLaughlin, the younger son of a gentleman, was very familiar with the burdensome consequences his birth order presented, despite having done rather well for himself in life, all things considered.

“Lady Stephanie, I must respectfully disagree,” he exclaimed with some exasperation to the lady in question. “As your ladyship has never experienced the need to work, or indeed even to consider money, you can not claim to understand my circumstances.”

“Need I remind you that my sex offers me enough insight into life with limited alternatives and possibilities?” replied the lady. “Until my marriage, I was the property of my father, and from then on I was my husband’s property until his unfortunate and untimely death. In all fairness, I was never granted the pleasure of choosing to not work, but the decision was made on my behalf. You at least were able to choose your profession.”

“A very limited choice indeed! For one so unsuitable for military life as myself, what other alternative had I to choose from, considering my position, but clergy?”

“The military profession is its own justification. It has everything in its favour: heroism, danger, bustle, attire. I should have so liked to see you in a red coat, my dear Mr McLaughlin, I dare say it would have been quite the sight to behold.” 

“Do not jest, my lady, I beg of you, for I find war entirely vulgar and objectionable and the regimen an abomination for a man of intellect.” Rhett spoke in a serious tone of voice, but could not hide the apples of his cheeks rising to meet his sparkling eyes, conveying his true intentions.

“I never jest, Mr McLaughlin,” replied Lady Stephanie with equal levity. “Perhaps as an officer you would have been more successful in obtaining a wife for yourself.”

“Ah, but I fear, red coat or not, my character may be all too disagreeable for the fairer sex.”

“Do not discredit yourself. I have seen young women flock around eligible military men at balls, men much less pleasing for the eye or mind as yourself. I hope you do not allow complacency or sense of superiority to impede your happiness.” 

“Your ladyship is kind. I should not want a wife, if she were not as kind, as fair and as wealthy as you. But I am entirely certain there may be no other such as yourself, and I expect you would not have me.”

“I would not, for you are too dear to me as a friend, and if I were to take you as a husband, I should only grow to resent you. And anyhow I fear you are far too old.”

“I am barely three and forty! What age is that for a man?”

“For a man, it is a fine age, I’m sure. But a sensible woman can not attach herself to a husband only to begin fearing his death.”

“And that, Lady Stephanie, is precisely why I am not looking to wed. I could not possibly attach myself to a foolish woman, and a sensible woman could not attach herself to me.” 

Lady Stephanie made no answer, merely attempted to hide her amusement behind sipping on her tea. Rhett always felt pride in his ability to delight his friend and benefactor, but in this instance he felt even greater triumph in evading the subject that had been forced upon him most unwelcomely. He hoped his humorous objection thorough enough to avoid matter for at least some time in the future and artfully directed the conversation into safer topics, such as the hunting season at hand. He had no desire to participate, but knew the lady took great joy in riding along with hunting parties. To his felicity, the lady had recently acquired a new horse, a subject that excited her endlessly and shifted her consideration away from matters more unpleasant to her companion.

“I wish you took a horse, Mr McLaughlin, I can not perceive how anyone can endure living without one. Very few things in life offer such unbridled joy as a good gallop across fields and downs. The cottage even has a modest stable, and I am sure you could afford to keep a small horse.”

“I have considered it, I will admit, and the thought is not entirely unpleasant. Although I doubt the horse should be very small, given the size of the rider. But I know so little of horses, how am I to know which suits me?”

“Oh, you must allow me to find you a suitable steed! If I put out word that I am looking to find a steady, calm sort of animal, for a tall fellow and for a reasonable price, I am positive something will surface.”

“Your ladyship has my gratitude, as always.”

“But you must wait to see the horse first, before you are too grateful.”

When the tea-things had been removed, Rhett rose from his seat to take his leave, bidding his patron farewell until Sunday. He insisted upon walking across Lady Stephanie’s park to his cottage instead of taking the carriage she offered to have prepared for him, announcing to her he would indeed enjoy the exercise after tea and cake. His cottage was a small but well-kept dwelling, the recent restoration of which Lady Stephanie had personally chosen to oversee. It had large windows letting in ample light, and Rhett particularly enjoyed his study that faced east and towards her ladyship’s park, making mornings spent writing there exceptionally delightful.

Rhett’s passion had indeed never been to become a clergyman, but with the family estate passed down upon his older brother, Rhett had not inherited much in addition to a good name from his father, the late James McLaughlin, and it had become woefully necessary for him to acquire a trade. The suitable professions for a gentleman were limited, so after a few years of irresolute trying and failing to marry rich, he had become ordained, and soon after procured the favour of Lady Stephanie Levine, the young widow of Sir John Levine, and received the good fortune of patronage as well as friendship from her. 

Rhett’s first years in the service of the Church of England had been a time of internal turmoil, as he had difficulties adjusting to the modest living, time consuming work and a role of visibility and attention amongst his parishioners. Rhett had not fancied himself someone who enjoyed attention, thinking he might find enjoyment in the study of scripture, but not the abundance of public speaking or being looked up to, that also unavoidably matched the occupation. After a while he found himself quite delighting in those aspects of his profession as well, finding he had a natural talent for engaging his listeners, and he secretly relished being an object of respect and admiration in his community. 

Just as it had taken Rhett time to grow fond of his parish, it had taken his parishioners a good while to get used to and grow fond of him. He was certainly an eccentric man, and at first they had been perturbed by his outlandish, large beard, that in conjunction with his uncommonly great height and old-fashioned long hairstyle — although he kept his brown curls always neatly tied with a ribbon at the nape of his neck — gave him something of a saturnine appearance, which was by no means diminished by his overall air of seriousness or even irritability at times. But his natural gravity lent him the ability to approach his profession with resolution and purpose. If clergy was to be his path in life, he became determined to be most intent and ambitious in following that road. That earnest devotion quickly gained admirers, as not only were his sermons continuously eloquent and rousing, he felt a true devotion to helping those less fortunate around him, finding purpose in charity where the lack of one in his personal life had on occasion left him experiencing emptiness and solitude.

Upon his arrival home, waiting on his desk he found a letter from his mother. Mrs McLaughlin was in the habit of writing her son exceedingly anxious letters, that usually revolved around a limited set of subject matters: news and the deep concern she felt for her son, and the contents of this particular one did not surprise its recipient:

_My dearest son,_

_I thank you for the unexpected pleasure of your letter yesterday. I received it after returning from a party at the Newburgh’s, which went extremely well. The rooms were dressed up with flowers and looked pretty, but the drawing room became almost unbearably hot after they started playing music. They played the harp and pianoforte and Miss Charlotte Simpson sang also. She sings very pleasantly and we all enjoyed her. I am so happy that our drawing room at Milton Cottage is much larger and the windows face east, so it does not become too hot even in the summer. I sat with Mrs Evans and Lady Lucas for the greater part of the evening and we had a pleasant time. Although Lady Lucas particularly suffered from the heat quite terribly, she has become quite thin and ill looking of late._

_Miss Charlotte Simpson’s father, Captain Simpson who you must remember, told us they are expecting her to be betrothed soon, but as Captain Simpson was certainly in liquor, we must not depend on it. We have noticed Mr Henry Tilson, who you may remember also, likes her quite well, but Mrs Evans thinks he might like to marry someone richer. Although Miss Charlotte Simpson is very fair. The Simpsons even offered to take me and Marie home after the party, but we were detained outside in the evening air waiting for their carriage for several minutes and I am afraid Marie may have caught a cold. Otherwise Marie enjoyed the evening greatly, she told me she was fond of the singing also. She has been drawn to her room all day and I have encouraged her, as it is good to rest in her state._

_Mrs Evans has yet again enquired whether you intend to wed. I know she fancies her niece, that freckled Elizabeth Atkins, for you and I do not think of her as a possibility. But I do agree with her that you should tie the knot and I am becoming increasingly vexed with the possibility that I may die sooner than to see you give me grandchildren. You know how much I adore your brother’s children and what delightful beings they are._

_I shall write you again soon with all the news._

_Affectionately_

_Your Mother._

Rhett sighed and placed the letter in a desk drawer. He would write back, as his mother was expecting a reply, but it could wait a day or two. He should rather focus on writing the sermon for the following Sunday first.


End file.
